9th century
The ninth century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the ninth century: Culture * 804 - Mirumoto Kaijuko's gempukku. * 804 - Kudo is founded. * 805 - Mirumoto Kaijuko becomes the Mirumoto Daimyo. * 811 - The Crane Clan Champion Doji Ryobu wins the tournament of the Emerald Champion. * 811 - The future Emperor Hantei XXIII is betrothed to Doji Ryobu's sister. * 812 - Winter Court is held at Kyuden Bayushi. * 812 - A conflict between the Asako Inquisitors and the Kuni Witch Hunters is orchestrated by the Scorpion Clan. * 814 - A tsunami ravages the Rokugani eastern coast. * 815 - Asako Matoya catches a glimpse of a Ki-Rin. * 815 - Return of the Ki-Rin. * 815 - The Hosokawa vassal family is founded. * 815 - The slumber of the Naga is disturbed by the Shadowlands. * 815 - Winter Court is held at Otosan Uchi. * 815 - Doji Ryobu recognizes Doji's Fan, proving the descendants of the Ki-Rin Clan have returned to Rokugan. * 815 - The Lion who have died in battle against the Unicorn Clan are stricken from the Ikoma Histories. The Legacy of the Forge is born. * 816 - The Unicorn Clan return to their ancestral lands, having several skirmishes in the borders guarded by the Lion and Scorpion Clans. * 816 - The Unicorn Clan is recognized as a returned Great Clan. * 816 - The Shinjo Dojo is established. * 816 - The new Hiruma Scout School is established. * 816 - The vassal Ikeda family is founded. * 817 - The construction of Shiro Ide begins. * 820 - Shiro Ide is finished. * 820 - The Kuni family find the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Nishijin is tainted from his years before the Return of the Ki-Rin, but keeps its discovery in secret. * 820 - Shinjo Kochamon becomes Unicorn Clan Champion. * 820 - Agasha Kitsuki proves his innocence of a false murder accusation. * 821 - Single Strike Dojo is built in Shiro Ide. * 821 - Hantei XXIII becomes Emperor of Rokugan. * 821 - Shiba Toriiko becomes the Phoenix Clan Champion. * 821 - The Sodona vassal family is founded. * 822 - Agasha Kitsuki founds the Kitsuki family. * 824 - The Moto family stops and re-provisions at Zakyo Toshi before they march towards the Shadowlands. * 825 - The Dark Moto are created. * 827 - The White Guard is formed. * 834 - The Falcon Clan is founded. * 855 - Satsujinko no Oni is summoned for first time. * 859 - Misunderstanding between the Sparrow Clan and the Tattered Ear Tribe. * 871 - Nikesake is made the official diplomatic meeting point between the Crane and Phoenix. * 879 - Hantei XXX proclaims the Tsi would only serve the Emperor, effectively becoming an Imperial vassal family. * 884 - The Scorpion Clan established an embassy at Nikesake, the House of the Black Lacquered Doors. Magic and Religion * 830 - Hanan Talibah reads the Book of the Dead. * 839 - Agasha Daijoku discovers a lost scroll written by Agasha and deciphers the Nazo Bubun no Agasha. Military history * 815 - Battle of White Shore Plain * 820 - Battle of Snow Plain * 827 - Battle of the Chrysanthemum Petals * 827 - Battle of the Broken Daisho * 830 - The Shimushigaki is defeated. * 897 - Shigting of the Revenant and the Eternal. Births and deaths Births * 812 - Ikoma Dayu * 815 - Hanan Talibah * 872 - Moto Sanjo Deaths * 805 - Mirumoto Watanubo * 805 - Mirumoto Ujino * 815 - Bayushi Tozasu * 827 - Shiba Toriiko * 829 - Agasha Kitsuki * 830 - Asako Hu Xiang * 843 - Ikoma Dayu * 845 - Shosuro Kenjo * 877 - Mirumoto Kaijuko Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the ninth century. *09